


Who Hurt You?

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Character study poems [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eteri's A+ Coaching, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, knife shoes appreciation society, mentions of injury, social commentary of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: So this is a poem written about Eteri and how she coaches. If you like Eteri, I really can't see this poem being enjoyable. However, if you have any reason to dislike her, this poem probably discusses it.





	Who Hurt You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm back to poetry for a bit after the crazy fic that I posted last time. This was my first time experimenting with rhyme in my poetry, so hopefully it's not awful. I want to say thank you to Cressy for looking this over for me, and thank you to everyone that reads my works!

Who hurt you,  
Enough to make their ribs show as they do,  
For the whole wide world to view.

Who hurt you and made you deathly quiet,  
But from the shadows enforcing their diet,  
Harsh enough to make fans online riot.

Who hurt you, then turned you loose,  
To perpetuate such acts of abuse,  
Standing with a measuring tape that has come to resemble a noose.

Who hurt you, and caused such emotional slaughter,  
Intense enough to deny a young girl a sip of water,  
Sparing none, not even your daughter.

Who hurt you, so you thought to please,  
you had to make little girls wear out their minds and their knees,  
then toss them aside with practiced ease.

Who hurt you, and left you mentally scarred,  
Turning hopes and dreams into unstable stars,  
and leaving children emotionally marred.


End file.
